La Chute
by Alice Saturne
Summary: "La dernière chose qu'elle entend, c'est le claquement sec d'un Beretta que l'on amorce. Une seconde avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment le sol, elle parvient à se demander, vraiment, comment c'est possible que ça ait merdé à ce point." ; COMPLÈTE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette fanfiction. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des affaires existantes est purement fortuite.

**Note de l'auteur**: Je cherche encore et toujours la raison pour laquelle ce fandom est si peu exploité en français alors qu'il a de fervents défenseurs dans les pays anglophones. Peu importe, je me suis réveillée avec cette histoire dans la tête, qui ne demandait qu'à en sortir et, s'il n'a que deux lecteurs, ce sera déjà ça **;) **Ce sera un two-shots.

Avertissements: Cette fiction comporte des scènes de violences graphiques, traitera de thèmes pouvant être dérangeants pour le jeune public. Merci de prendre en compte le rating, qui est élevé pour cette raison.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

_La dernière chose qu'elle entend, c'est le claquement sec d'un Beretta que l'on amorce._

_Avant que la détonation n'éclate dans l'air._

_Avant qu'une douleur insupportable ne la traverse, ne lui donne l'impression qu'elle n'est plus qu'une immense pièce de chair à vif._

_Avant qu'elle ne se laisse glisser dans l'inconscience sans résister, tout, tout pour ne plus ressentir ça._

_Une seconde avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment le sol, elle parvient à se demander, vraiment, comment c'est possible que ça ait merdé à ce point._

_Tout avait pourtant bien commencé…_

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

**_ 48H plus tôt_**

Jane ouvrit un œil et grogna. Sans grand espoir, elle lança un oreiller dans la direction générale du _bip _suraigu.

Le réveil émit un couinement strident avant de se taire –probablement à tout jamais. Jane grogna de nouveau et se tira avec difficulté de la chaleur réconfortante de sa couette. Grimaça lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol glacé. Avança à petits pas prudents vers le séjour, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller Jo Friday et ses tendances bien trop enthousiastes pour un petit matin.

_« Café, Café, Café, » _marmonna-t-elle en farfouillant dans les placards. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le trouva caché derrière un paquet de biscottes suédoises périmées depuis environ un siècle.

« Maura Isles, je vais te tuer, » annonça-t-elle au sachet de café. Fort heureusement, celui-ci s'abstint de répondre, et Jane secoua la tête, peinant à retenir un gloussement. Maura avait décidé de mener une croisade contre le café instantané –croisade qui s'illustrait principalement par ses tentatives de cacher le breuvage offensant à chaque occasion qu'elle avait.

Elle pouvait encore entendre la déclaration hautaine de son amie, qui affirmait que « _Le café instantané est un blasphème. Une hérésie. Je ne comprends pas que tu boives cette horreur, Jane. » _En général, à cet instant précis, elle fronçait du nez, et son expression était si comique qu'elle ne manquait jamais de tirer un sourire à Jane.

Jane secoua la tête et soupira. Elle cajola sa tasse brûlante, laissa la porcelaine réchauffer ses paumes. Rassurée par la sensation si familière, elle profita de ce qui était certainement son dernier moment de détente avant de longues heures.

Comme pour lui donner raison, son mobile vibra contre la céramique du bar, un bourdonnement insupportable qui lui vrilla le cerveau de part en part. Jane soupira et posa sa tasse.

« Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, » répondit-elle de sa voix la plus professionnelle.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Jane claqua la porte de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le petit attroupement qui s'était déjà formé à l'entrée de la ruelle. Elle tira sa carte de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez du policier qui empêchait les curieux de s'approcher de trop près. Passa sous le ruban jaune qui délimitait la scène de crime.

Frost l'accueillit d'un grognement qui lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de l'heure matinale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?, » demanda-t-elle.

Ce fut Vince qui lui répondit, un portefeuille dans la main.

« Timothy Klaine, trente-sept ans. Un gardien de nuit qui travaille dans des bureaux pas loin d'ici l'a trouvé il y a une heure. »

Jane observa la scène de plus près. L'homme était affaissé contre un mur, un trou propre au milieu du front. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'homme était vêtu d'un costume trois-pièce élégant et visiblement coûteux. Elle enfila la paire de gants que Frost lui tendait et regarda autour d'elle.

« Ou est Maura ? »

« Ici !,» lui répondit une voix essoufflée. Jane se retourna et sourit en voyant son amie avancer vers la scène, ses talons hauts claquant sèchement sur le sol humide. Comme à son habitude, Maura était sur son trente-et-un, vêtue d'un tailleur bleu ciel et d'escarpins noirs. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris le point d'honneur que mettait Maura à ressembler à une gravure de mode même sur les scènes de crimes, mais il fallait admettre que la jeune femme avait du goût.

« Longue nuit, Maura ?, » plaisanta Frost, et Jane ne put empêcher son estomac de faire un volte-face lorsqu'elle vit Maura rougir et hausser un sourcil en direction de Frost. _Ce n'est pas de la jalousie,_ essaya-t-elle de se persuader, _Je n'ai juste pas pris de petit-déjeuner ce matin._

Maura s'était penchée à son tour sur le corps et l'examinait, ponctuant son examen de petit « _hm_ » entendus.

Jane se tourna vers Korsak, qui passait en revue le contenu du portefeuille de la victime.

« C'est curieux. Ce n'est pas le genre de cadavre que l'on ramasse dans le coin, en général. »

C'était vrai. Le quartier de Boston dans lequel ils se trouvaient était réputé pour être difficile, et il se passait rarement une semaine sans qu'on ne retrouve le corps d'une prostituée violée ou d'un dealer exécuté. Les costumes trois-pièces et les ongles soigneusement manucurés ne faisaient pas partie du paysage.

« Il y a un badge d'accès dans son portefeuille. Il travaillait en tant qu'ingénieur informaticien chez Boston Security, » répondit Vince d'un ton perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici ? »

Jane soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au corps désarticulé qui gisait sur le sol.

« C'est à nous de le découvrir. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La petite pièce était silencieuse, excepté les hoquets et les sanglots de la petite femme blonde, recroquevillée dans sa chaise, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Les néons éclairaient sa peau d'une lueur blafarde.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce que votre mari faisait dans le quartier de Roxbury ?, » demanda Jane d'une voix douce.

La femme leva ses yeux rougis vers elle et secoua la tête.

« Non, » dit-elle d'une voix brisée, « je ne vois vraiment pas. Son lieu de travail est à l'autre bout de la ville, notre appartement aussi. »

« Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait en vouloir à votre mari ? »

De nouveau, la femme secoua la tête, véhémente.

« Tim est…était un homme adorable. Il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, ses collègues l'adoraient. Je ne comprends vraiment pas… » sa voix se brisa et un sanglot secoua sa poitrine.

Jane étendit la main à travers la table et saisit celle de la jeune femme. La serra doucement.

« Avez-vous remarqué quelque-chose d'inhabituel chez votre mari dernièrement ? Un comportement différent, peut-être ? »

Mme Klaine parut hésiter un instant. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante.

« Eh bien…il me semblait renfermé depuis quelques semaines, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de notre problème. » Au regard interrogateur de Jane, elle poussa un soupir tremblant. « Nous essayions d'avoir un enfant depuis plusieurs mois, sans succès. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. J'aurais dû…j'aurais dû savoir que quelque-chose n'allait pas…Lui parler… »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, » répondit Jane. « On ne s'imagine jamais que ce genre de chose peut arriver. »

Les mots parurent plats, même à ses propres oreilles. Des mots rabâchés, scandés à des milliers de personnes.

Mme Klaine hocha la tête, mais bientôt, ses épaules furent secouées de violents sanglots.

Jane se leva et salua la femme endeuillée.

Le cœur serré, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un perdre un être aimé avec tant de violence.

L'incompréhension, toujours, qui rampait dans sa poitrine comme un charognard cruel.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Jane frissonna en entrant dans la morgue, aussi froide que la mort qu'elle renfermait. Maura était penchée sur le cadavre nu, retourné sur l'estomac et pudiquement recouvert d'un drap immaculé.

« Tu as quelque-chose, Maura ? »

« Une seconde, Jane, » répondit la légiste, une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage. Jane observa la petite ride qui apparaissait entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle travaillait, et sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Aha, je te tiens ! » s'exclama Maura d'un ton victorieux en brandissant une petite pince.

« La balle ?, » demanda Jane en s'approchant.

« Exactement. Elle a perforé l'os frontal, a traversé le cerveau de part en part et a été arrêtée par l'os pariétal. Cela suggère que la victime était déjà à terre lorsqu'on lui a tiré dessus. »

Jane s'approcha de la petite forme métallique, si petite qu'elle serait apparue presque inoffensive, si ce n'était le sang qui la maculait.

« Une balle de semi-automatique, » dit-elle. « Il faudra la faire analyser pour en savoir plus. »

En réfléchissant aux différents éléments dont ils disposaient jusqu'ici, elle regarda Maura glisser la balle dans un sachet en plastique stérile, regarda ses doigts précis refermer rapidement le zip.

Un informaticien travaillant dans une des entreprises de sécurité les plus prestigieuses du Massachussetts. Un quartier reculé, connu pour son taux de crimes à l'année, en hausse perpétuelle. Une balle en plein front, un trou bien net, presque chirurgical. L'utilisation probable d'un semi-automatique muni d'un silencieux. Un homme qui n'avait été dépouillé que de sa vie, affaissé sur un mur crasseux, le portefeuille en poche.

« Ca ressemble à une exécution,» dit Jane. Maura se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil et de lâcher un « Mm-mh » évasif avant de retourner à son observation.

« Oh, allez Maura, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas _présumer_ mais même toi, tu peux admettre que c'est évident. Le type a été abattu d'une balle dans le front, abandonné dans un quartier dans lequel il n'avait rien à faire, et il avait son portefeuille bien garni dans la poche. Ce n'était pas un meurtre crapuleux. »

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois, Jane, » répondit Maura d'un ton calme.

Jane sentit monter en elle l'irritation familière qui la prenait lorsqu'elle se trouvait confrontée avec le refus catégorique de pratiquer tout ce qui impliquait de _supposer._

Irritation rapidement chassée, comme toujours, lorsqu'elle se rappelait du nombre de fois que cette capacité d'observer les preuves d'un œil pratique avaient sauvées des affaires au point mort. C'était pour cette raison qu'elles formaient une équipe qui fonctionnait : Si Maura était pragmatique et réfléchie, Jane, au contraire, était une impulsive qui aimait à se fier à ses instincts. Ce qui aurait dû être une relation rendue estropiée et dysfonctionnelle par leurs caractères radicalement différents avait été cimenté par une solide amitié.

Née de nulle part, vraiment. Un acte de bonté déplacé, un sourire de Maura, quelques mots de Jane.

Une évidence.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Elle sent le froid l'envelopper. _

_« L'hiver… » Pense-t-elle. Une pensée fugace, vague. Un de ces pensées venues de nulle part, qui se posent comme des feuilles frémissantes dans le vent. _

_Quelque-chose se brise en elle. Elle n'entend plus ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, elle ne voit plus les murs rendus grisâtres par la crasse et la pollution, elle ne sent plus la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle n'entend plus le crépitement de la pluie, régulier, rassurant. _

_Juste le froid, l'odeur nauséabonde du sol sur lequel sa joue est collée. _

_Et elle comprend._

_Elle a frôlé la mort à de nombreuses reprises, elle s'en est ri, elle s'est jetée trop souvent dans la danse. Sans hésitation. Presque avec délectation. _

_Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Elle sent la vie s'échapper de son corps en même temps que le sang s'écoule de sa plaie sur la poitrine. Son cœur, son fidèle cœur, il ralentit rapidement. Il bat à ses tempes, vibrations erratiques. Affolées._

_Les souvenirs assaillent Jane. _

_Elle pense à sa mère. Si agaçante. Une vraie mère poule, couvant ses enfants jusqu'à leur lieu de travail, bien trop consciente qu'ils pourraient perdre la vie à tout moment. _

_Elle pense à Frankie. Frankie, le petit frère, le loyal, celui à qui elle en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs et qui, pourtant, est toujours resté là. Avec elle, tout au long des années. _

_Tommy, le mouton noir, mais aussi son frère adoré. Tommy et sa capacité à se foutre dans les emmerdes en quelques secondes, le temps d'un « service » rendu ou d'une baise déplacée. _

_Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cependant, un visage domine les autres, une voix, un sourire, un souffle._

_« Maura…, » s'entend-t-elle gémir. Ou peut-être est-ce dans sa tête. Car l'idée de ne plus revoir Maura lui est insupportable. Elle brise son cœur déjà blessé. _

_Ses rires, ses confidences, son optimisme sans faille. Son soutien. _

_Maura, son amie. _

_« Maura…Maura… » _

_Maura et ses étranges manies, son accent chic, si déplacé dans le milieu misogyne de la police. Maura la mal-aimée, qui cache ses blessures sous son optimisme de façade. Leurs disputes. Leurs longues discussions autour d'un verre de vin trop cher ou d'une bière trop amère. Les gloussements sous la couette lorsque, après une soirée bien arrosée, elles s'écroulent sur le lit et rient à en perdre haleine. Libres. Ensemble. _

_Maura, sa sœur. _

_Maura. Maura pour laquelle les sentiments de Jane sont passés par toutes les métamorphoses imaginables, hésitant sans cesse entre agacement et affection, entre amitié et tendresse. Plus tard, la tendresse s'est mêlé avec le désir, l'affection avec l'envie et Jane s'est retrouvée à devoir gérer cette masse informe de sentiments contradictoires, sans rien y laisser paraître. _

_Jour. Après. Jour. _

_Maura, son amour._

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Jane, tu es hautement inappropriée !, » lui lança Maura d'une voix qui semblait hésiter entre l'amusement et l'indignation. Jane se tourna vers elle et fit de son mieux pour arborer un visage innocent. Une expression rendue difficile par sa bouche pleine du muffin qu'elle venait de voler à un homme en pleine sieste sur l'une des tables de la cafétéria.

« Quoi ?, » marmonna-t-elle, « ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le manger, de toute manière. »

Maura secoua la tête. Jane vit du coin de l'œil la commissure de ses lèvres tressauter. Quasi-sourire, réprimé. Affectueux.

« Quel est le programme ?, » demanda Maura en acceptant avec gratitude la tasse de thé que lui tendait Angela. Jane avala sa bouchée avec difficulté et vida d'un trait la moitié de son gobelet de café.

« Je pense à rendre visite à _Boston Security. _Peut-être les collègues de l'homme pourront-ils m'en apprendre plus sur Timothy Klaine. »

« Je viens avec toi, » affirma Maura d'un ton sans appel. Jane hocha la tête, habituée à l'insistance de son amie à participer à chaque étape des enquêtes.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque Jane et Maura demandèrent à parler au supérieur de Timothy Klaine, l'agent d'accueil, efficace, les dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elles descendirent à l'étage _-2_ ou elles furent accueillies par des agents de sécurité qui les firent diligemment passer au détecteur de métaux, avant de les escorter jusqu'à un bureau spacieux. Un homme les y attendait.

Sa poignée de main était ferme et, s'il était surpris de se trouver confronté à deux femmes, il ne le montra pas le moins du monde. « Anton Kovak, directeur du Service d'Innovation de Boston Security, » se présenta-t-il d'une voix suave. D'un geste, il les invita à s'asseoir dans de confortables sièges de cuir. Il s'installa confortablement dans le sien, les jambes croisées.

De hautes pommettes, des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, des sourcils broussailleux, il avait un visage assez ingrat. Malgré cela, il se dégageait de lui l'aura charismatique des hommes habitués à traiter avec les journalistes et les forces de police. Il arborait un large sourire, un de ces sourires d'hommes d'affaires, tout en dents, mais qui n'atteignaient jamais ses yeux.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, lieutenant ?, » demanda-t-il à Jane

« Connaissez-vous personnellement Timothy Klaine ? »

« Tim ? Bien sûr, » répondit l'homme sans se départir de son sourire « C'est un de nos meilleurs ingénieurs. C'est à lui que l'on doit notre toute nouvelle technologie d'alarmes à infrarouges. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Il n'a pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si, monsieur, » répondit Jane. « Il a été retrouvé mort ce matin. »

Le sourire disparut. L'espace d'un instant, l'homme eût l'air déstabilisé, comme s'il cherchait sur quel pied danser.

« Mon dieu. C'est terrible !, » finit-il par souffler. « Tim me paraissait pourtant en bonne santé... »

« Eh bien, techniquement parlant, il l'était, » annonça Maura d'un ton docte, « il aurait probablement vécu très longtemps si ce n'avait été la balle qu'on lui a tiré entre les deux yeux. »

Jane grogna et ferma les yeux.

« Maura… »

Anton Kovak avait pâli.

« Tim a été assassiné ? »

Jane hocha la tête.

« Comme l'a dit ma collègue avec tant de _subtilité, » _répondit-elle en fusillant Maura du regard, « Monsieur Klaine a été retrouvé à Roxbury, abattu d'une balle dans la tête. »

« Oh…je…c'est…regrettable…, » balbutia son interlocuteur. Son masque impassible s'était fissuré, et il semblait à présent nerveux.

« Timothy Klaine avait-il des problèmes liés à son travail ? »

« Non…non, pas du tout. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Tim était notre élément le plus brillant. »

« Et ses collègues ? »

« Eh bien…il ne s'est pas beaucoup lié avec eux, mais il est toujours resté aimable. Tim aimait à travailler en solitaire. Cela vient avec le métier. »

« Nous aimerions voir son bureau. »

L'homme se figea. Jane retint sa respiration, attendit avec résignation les mots _mandat de perquisition._

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » dit Anton Kovak en hochant brusquement la tête d'un air décidé. « Je vais vous l'ouvrir. »

Elles suivirent l'homme à travers un dédale de couloirs peu éclairés. L'écho de leurs pas résonnait aux oreilles de Jane, angoissant. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte nue de toute plaque. Anton Kovak passa un badge devant le détecteur situé en lieu et place de la poignée. Un écran s'illumina à la droite du détecteur.

« _Identification biométrique exigée_ » annonça une voix froide et robotique.

L'homme posa son doigt sur un écran. Après quelques secondes, un _bip_ sonore se fit entendre et un nouvel écran fit son apparition, situé à hauteur du visage de l'homme. Anton Kovak se pencha légèrement, et une lumière rouge balaya son œil, de haut en bas puis de gauche à droite. Jane regarda avec une certaine fascination l'iris se dessiner en 3D sur l'écran.

« _Autorisation accordée. Anton Kovak. Code d'accréditation : noir_ » émit de nouveau la voix métallique. Un claquement sec se fit entendre, et Anton Kovak poussa la porte du bureau. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Jane et Maura.

« Comprenez-moi bien, j'outrepasse totalement mes autorisations, » dit-il d'un ton où perçait l'inquiétude. « Chaque sujet étudié dans ces bureaux est strictement confidentiel. Vous devrez vous soumettre à une fouille en sortant, comme chacun des employés de Boston Security. »

« Bien entendu, » répondit Maura avec un sourire.

Jane regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était vaste et froide, dépourvue de fenêtre. Les murs étaient recouverts d'écrans plats. Un immense ordinateur trônait sur une table, pièce maîtresse de la salle. Dans un coin, un petit bureau croulait sous les papiers et les tasses vides.

Maura passait déjà les dossiers en revue, marmonnant des commentaires inaudibles. Jane se tourna vers Anton Kovak.

« Sur quoi travaillait Timothy Klaine en ce moment ? »

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle.

« Sur une toute nouvelle technologie de protection corporelle. Un logiciel contenu dans un bracelet. Il se base sur de nombreux facteurs, et permet de déceler si la personne qui porte le bracelet est sujette à une agression, et d'appeler les secours et les forces de l'ordre le cas échéant. Nous étions presque au point de test. » Il soupira. « Maintenant, je suppose que nous allons devoir repousser les dates. »

Impressionnée malgré elle, Jane hocha la tête.

« Et la concurrence ?, » demanda soudain la voix de Maura, quelque part derrière elle, faisant violemment sursauter Jane.

« Nous avons eu quelques problèmes récemment. Des fuites ont permis à la concurrence d'apprendre ce sur quoi nous travaillions. C'est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle je vous ai autorisé à rentrer dans le bureau, car il n'y a rien que vous pourriez apprendre en le fouillant que le monde de la sécurité ne sache déjà. Le reste est dans les ordinateurs. Toujours est-il que depuis, nous avons eu affaire à plusieurs tentatives d'infiltration, notamment par le _Massachussetts Safety Center. _Fort heureusement, jusqu'ici, elles ont toutes été tenues en échec._»_

Maura et Jane échangèrent un regard entendu. L'affaire commençait à prendre une tournure bien trop familière.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Jane expire. Un gargouillement lui parvient de ses poumons. L'impression que son souffle balaie sa poitrine d'une langue de feu la fait gémir tout haut. Plus que quelques minutes et tout sera fini, songe-t-elle. Pour la première fois, elle a envie de mourir. Hâte que la douleur cesse, que le temps s'arrête. _

_Et soudain, tout change. Dans le brouillard de son cerveau endolori par la souffrance, elle entend une voix, tout près de son oreille. _

_« Jane…Jane je t'en prie, réponds-moi… » _

_La voix est rassurante, familière, malgré son ton paniqué._

_« PAR ICI, JE L'AI TROUVÉE, VITE ! » hurle la voix, plus éloignée. _

_Elle sent des mains fraîches se poser sur son cou, chercher son pouls. D'autres voix, embrouillées, trop fortes. _

_Jane bascule, clamée par l'obscurité si attractive, ponctuée d'étoile. La douleur s'efface, peu à peu._

_Avant de se laisser glisser dans ses bras brumeux, elle croit entendre la voix crier son nom._

_Puis il y a la chute. Interminable. _

* * *

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette fanfiction. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des affaires existantes est purement fortuite.

**Note de l'auteur**: J'avais annoncé un two-shots, mais cette fiction aura finalement trois chapitres. Je veux faire des chapitres de taille à peu près égale, et si j'étais restée sur l'idée d'un two-shots, celui là aurait fait presque 10,000 mots.

Je ne prétends pas avoir la moindre connaissance du vocabulaire policier/de la ville de Boston.

La suite arrivera vite!

Merci pour vos reviews :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

« Alors, cette visite sur le lieu de travail de la victime, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

La voix de Frost brisa les rêveries de Jane. Elle leva la tête pour voir son collègue, son éternel sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

Elle raconta rapidement la visite à _Boston Security. _Lorsqu'elle eût fini, Frost avait les sourcils froncés. Jane le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que les engrenages de la logique tournaient sans interruptions dans sa tête. Elle attendit patiemment que toutes les pièces du puzzle ne s'emboitent.

Lorsque Frost reprit, ce fut d'un ton perplexe.

* « L'hypothèse de l'espionnage industriel est vraiment convaincante. Tout y est. Mais…je ne sais pas, quelque-chose me gêne dans cette histoire. »

« Mh, » acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton distrait. Pensive, elle souffla sur son café, observa la fumée monter en volutes transparents, « Moi aussi. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment _trop _évident. Trop facile. En plus, Timothy Klaine n'a pas le profil d'un homme qui agirait comme ça. Il n'avait pas de soucis d'argent, était payé une petite fortune par _Boston Security._ Il était leur enfant chéri, pourquoi aurait-il risqué une carrière brillante et saboté son gagne-pain ? »

Frost haussa les épaules.

« Tu es bien placée pour savoir que les gens n'agissent pas de façon toujours logique. »

« Je sais, » soupira Jane. « J'ai convoqué les collègues de la victime cet après-midi. Peut-être m'aideront-ils à voir plus clair. J'aurais aussi besoin d'un mandat pour récupérer l'ordinateur de travail et l'ordinateur personnel de Timothy Klaine. Tu peux t'en occuper ? »

« Oui chef !, » lança Frost d'un ton espiègle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Jane le suivit du regard, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres. Ses collègues étaient les meilleurs du monde, et toute personne soutenant le contraire aurait affaire à elle.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Entretien numéro un. Veuillez s'il vous plaît décliner votre nom et votre fonction, madame. »

« Lauren Smith, analyste pour _Boston Security_ depuis trois ans. »

« Connaissiez-vous Timothy Klaine? »

« Oui, c'était mon collègue. Nous n'étions pas proches, mais il nous arrivait de prendre un verre ensemble après le boulot, avec les autres. »

« Comment décririez-vous les relations que Timothy Klaine entretenait avec ses collègues ? »

La jeune femme hésita. Elle remonta ses lunettes rondes et frotta ses yeux rougis par les longues heures passées devant des écrans.

« Timothy était…agréable. Il m'a toujours traitée comme les autres. Dans ce métier, il y a très peu de femmes et certains de mes collègues ont tendance à ne pas me prendre au sérieux.»

« Mais… ? »

« Mais il était…distant. Surtout depuis quelques temps, il ne nous parlait presque plus, excepté les politesses de mise. Certains disaient que sa récente promotion lui était montée à la tête. Je pense que ceux-là sont simplement jaloux. Timothy était quelqu'un de simple, pas le genre à aimer exhiber sa réussite, mais il était assez introverti. Je pense qu'il avait des problèmes personnels. »

« Une dernière question. Ou étiez-vous mardi soir entre vingt-deux heures et minuit ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Chez moi avec ma famille. Pourquoi ? »

« Question de routine, mademoiselle. Merci de votre visite. » Elle tira une carte de sa poche. « Si quelque-chose vous revient, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Entretien numéro deux. Veuillez décliner votre nom et votre fonction, s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme qui lui faisait face la toisa du regard d'un air méprisant. Jane serra les dents.

« Sammy Boyd, » répondit-il, « Ingénieur Informaticien à _Boston Security. »_

« Bien, » répondit Jane d'un ton aussi calme qu'elle y parvenait, « connaissiez-vous Timothy Klaine ? »

Les lèvres de l'homme s'ourlèrent d'une moue de dégoût.

« Bien sûr que je le connaissais. »

« Vous ne semblez pas le porter dans votre cœur. »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? Ce minable m'a volé ma promotion. »

« Comment ça ? »

L'homme lui lança un regard perçant.

« Cela fait _dix ans_ que je travaille d'arrache-pied dans cette boîte. _Dix ans. _Klaine n'est arrivé qu'il y a _trois ans._ Je suis l'ingénieur le plus ancien du service, je suis le meilleur aussi. En toute justice, c'est moi qui aurait dû obtenir cette promotion, » finit-il d'un ton amer.

Par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme, Korsak écarquilla les yeux et fit un signe du menton.

« Ou étiez-vous mardi soir ? »

La question eût l'air de faire sortir l'homme de ses gonds.

« Quoi, vous pensez que je l'aurais tué ? Mardi soir, j'étais aux locaux de _Boston Security_, si vous voulez tout savoir. Je reste toujours à travailler tard. Vous pouvez vérifier les entrées de mon badge et les caméras de vidéo-surveillance. »

Jane fronça les sourcils.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour le moment. Merci, monsieur. Si quelque-chose vous revient…»

Elle se tut. L'homme s'était levé s'était précipité hors de la pièce, l'air furieux.

* * *

OoOoOoOo

* * *

« Tu es encore là, Jane ? »

Jane sursauta et quelques gouttes de café vinrent tacher le dossier qu'elle parcourait depuis des heures sans avancer le moins du monde. Le visage de Maura apparut dans son champ de vision, mi inquiet, mi contrarié.

Jane pesta et tenta d'éponger le paquet de feuille, sans grand succès.

« Je…oui, quelle heure est-il ? »

« Plus de vingt-trois heures. »

Jane releva la tête, ahurie.

« Déjà ? Bon sang, pas étonnant que je n'arrive à rien. »

« Je te ramène, » lança Maura d'un ton sans appel. « tu es trop épuisée pour conduire, tu finirais à l'hôpital. »

Jane grommela pour la forme, mais se leva et suivit Maura sans trop de résistance. Le trajet en voiture était court, mais Jane ne put s'empêcher de piquer du nez à mi-chemin.

Ce fut la sensation d'une main sur son visage, combinée avec l'odeur fleurie du parfum de Maura, qui la tirèrent de son sommeil.

« Jane, nous y sommes. »

Jane ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour se trouver plongée dans les prunelles noisette de son amie. Maura sourit et la pression de sa main sur la joue de Jane disparut, remplacée par la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne qui pénétrait la voiture par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Jane se secoua dans l'espoir de chasser la brume ensommeillée qui avait pénétré son cerveau.

« Merci, Maura. À demain. »

Elle ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse, titubant d'épuisement jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir entendu le ronronnement du moteur de Maura qu'elle autorisa un frisson à parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Solitude.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La première pensée qui traversa Jane lorsque la vibration stridente retentit, faisant fuir les dernières miettes de son rêve fut _il n'est pas l'heure de se réveiller._

Elle ouvrit un œil pour vérifier la véracité de cette certitude, et grogna douloureusement lorsqu'elle vit qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait à ses rideaux.

Son téléphone continua de vibrer, et Jane, en désespoir de cause, finit par décrocher.

« 'llo ?, » marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Au bout du fil, la voix de Frost, rendue métallique par les grésillements du portable, se fit entendre.

« Pas trop tôt, Jane ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. Maura passe te chercher pour t'amener.»

« Qu…hein ? Où ça ?, » demanda Jane avec la voix enrouée et la loquacité des grands jours.

« _Boston Security._ On a un autre meurtre sur les bras. »

« _Quoi ?_ Bon sang, merci Frost. J'attends Maura. »

Jane sauta de son lit et s'habilla rapidement, sans prêter attention à son corps qui protestait contre le traitement violent et le manque de sommeil.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Lorsqu'elle retrouve son état de semi-conscience, elle a l'impression d'être dans un monde ouaté. L'impression d'être emplie de coton de la tête aux doigts de pieds. Elle n'a plus mal, ne sent plus la déchirure douloureuse, elle est juste engourdie. Ses paupières sont lourdes comme du plomb quand elle tente de les ouvrir._

_Elle est morte. C'est la seule chose qu'elle sait, dans son esprit embrumé. Elle est morte, il est trop tard pour elle._

_Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir cherché._

_Elle pleure de l'intérieur, incapable de bouger, elle hurle en silence, mais personne ne vient l'aider. _

_Alors, dans sa tête, elle se joue et rejoue les dernières choses dont elle se rappelle. Pour ne pas devenir folle, pour ne pas perdre espoir._

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose a pu arriver, » gémit l'homme en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Un _meurtre,_ dans nos locaux. Les médias vont nous faire la peau. »

Jane prit une profonde inspiration et répéta lentement sa demande.

« Nous souhaiterions avoir accès aux caméras de vidéosurveillance. »

Anton Kovak la regarda d'un œil terne et acquiesça. Les cheveux emmêlés et le costume froissé, il donnait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis quarante-huit heures. Ce qui, pensa Jane en regardant le bonhomme, ne serait pas si étonnant. Le directeur du service fit un signe à la jeune secrétaire qui attendait patiemment les ordres à ses côtés. Celle-ci s'éclipsa discrètement, professionnelle et silencieuse.

« Bien, » dit Jane de son ton le plus autoritaire. « Maintenant, dites-moi _comment _Sammy Boyd a-t-il pu se prendre une balle dans la tête dans un bâtiment surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec le système de sécurité le plus efficace du Massachusetts ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » geignit l'homme en se tordant les mains de désespoir, « la seule explication, c'est que quelqu'un ait réussi à pirater les logiciels qui gèrent notre sécurité, mais eux même sont tellement protégés qu'il faudrait… »

Sa voix s'éteignit brusquement. Jane vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, la couleur se drainer de son visage.

« Qu'il faudrait avoir aidé à les créer pour les pirater…,» termina l'homme d'une voix blanche.

Jane soupira.

« Eh bien, au moins ça réduit la liste des suspects. »

Son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Anton Kovak et sortit du bureau.

« Oui Maura ? »

« Jane, il faut absolument que tu viennes. J'ai commencé l'autopsie de la victime et…il faut que tu viennes voir ça,» pépia Maura d'un ton excité.

« J'arrive dans dix minutes, » répondit Jane.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Jane plissa les yeux et observa le petit objet que Maura lui tendait. Elle saisit la petite pince et approcha le minuscule cercle noir de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _truc _?, » demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard perplexe à Maura.

« Ce…_truc_ est un micro. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Mais…d'où le sors-tu ? »

Les yeux de Maura s'éclairèrent et un sourire mystérieux joua sur ses lèvres.

« De la victime. D'une dent creuse de la victime, pour être précise. »

« D'une…dent,» répéta Jane. Maura acquiesça et fit un geste en direction du cadavre.

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé un mouchard à _Boston Security_. »

Jane soupira et rendit la pince à Maura. Soudain épuisée, elle se frotta machinalement les tempes.

« Le problème, c'est que quelqu'un l'a trouvé avant nous, » finit-elle à voix basse.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Sur l'écran s'affichaient une dizaine de portraits alignés. Visages souriants ou fermés, une majorité d'hommes. Toutes les personnes ayant aidés à créer l'immense réseau de sécurité qui protégeait le secteur informatique de _Boston Security_. Tous avaient signés une clause de confidentialité. Tous avaient un salaire bien au-dessus de la moyenne.

« Frost, » lança Jane, « tu veux bien me donner les informations sur Lauren Smith ? »

Quelques clics plus tard, le visage de Lauren Smith apparaissait en plus grand.

« Lauren Miller, née en Californie, fille unique d'un professeur de mathématiques et d'une journaliste d'investigation. Elle est sortie du lycée avec la note maximale à ses examens et une bourse pour le MIT, où elle a décroché un master en Ingénierie Électronique et Sciences Informatiques avec mention très bien. »

Korsak sifflota entre ses dents, sourcils haussés.

« Élève brillante, donc. »

Frost hocha la tête, l'air impressionné.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Au sortir de l'université, elle s'est vu offrir un poste chez _Boston Security_. Elle a épousé Clyde Smith, un analyste privé, il y a deux ans, et elle a une petite fille de six mois nommée Lily. »

« Des problèmes dans son travail ? »

« Pas du tout. Comme tu l'as dit, elle est brillante. D'après son dossier, elle est sur le point d'être promue. »

Jane poussa un grognement.

« On l'oublie pour le moment. Frost, peux-tu vérifier si aucun des membres du service n'a d'antécédents avec la justice ? C'est probablement vérifié avant leur embauche, mais je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. »

« Oui m'dame !, » répondit Frost avec un large sourire. Ses doigts dansèrent sur le clavier, tapant sans interruption jusqu'à ce que toutes les images disparaissent en même temps. »

« Non, aucun suspect ne correspond à ce profil, » finit-il par annoncer d'un ton dépité.

« Ç'aurait été trop beau. »

Jane soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Bon, les enfants, je pense qu'on arrivera à rien de plus aujourd'hui. Je rentre me coucher. »

Quelques marmonnements appréciateurs s'élevèrent de la pièce, et Jane, après avoir salué ses collègues, se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Au programme, un verre de vin, un bain moussant et _tout oublier_.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Jane aimait les soirées calmes. Elle aimait se rouler en boule sous un plaid et se plonger dans la lecture d'un roman choisi au hasard, Jo Friday à ses pieds, un disque de Jazz en fond sonore.

C'est pourquoi lorsque son téléphone de service sonna à onze heures tapante, elle contempla un instant l'idée tentante de faire la sourde oreille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, qui affichait _Incoming Call : Unknown Number. _Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Soupira, comprenant que la curiosité ne la lâcherait que lorsqu'elle aurait répondu.

« Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, » annonça-t-elle en décrochant.

Au début, elle n'entendit rien d'autre qu'une respiration haletante.

« Allo ?, » insista-t-elle.

« Lieutenant, » murmura une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil, « Lieutenant, c'est Lauren Smith…vous m'aviez dit de vous appeler, je vous avais mis en numérotage rapide, je…j'ai un problème. Quelqu'un me suit depuis ma sortie du travail. Un homme. J-je suis à pieds.»

Jane se redressa et saisit un stylo.

« Ou êtes-vous ?, »

La jeune femme lui donna le nom d'une rue, des sanglots plein la voix.

« J'arrive, » dit précipitamment Jane. « Ne raccrochez surtout pas. »

Jane sauta sur ses pieds, enfila sa paire de bottines et saisit son Glock.

« Lauren ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »

« O-Oui, il ne s'est pas encore approché à plus de cinquante mètres, mais il me suit toujours. »

« Ne paniquez pas. Continuez de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Je monte dans ma voiture, je ne suis qu'à cinq minutes de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. »

Jane monta dans sa voiture et démarra au quart de tour. Elle saisit la radio.

« Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli à Base, vous me recevez ? »

Un instant plus tard, une voix étouffée lui répondit.

« Affirmatif. »

« Code 10-200. Risque d'agression au croisement entre Congress Street et Milk Street. Je répète, risque d'agression au croisement entre Congress Street et Milk Street. Je suis sur la route, arrivée dans quelques minutes. Envoyez renforts rapidement. Terminé. »

« Bien reçu, Lieutenant. Terminé.»

Jane posa le micro et reprit son portable.

« Lauren ? »

« Il a a-accéléré, oh, seigneur » gémit la jeune femme dans son oreille.

« Je suis presque arrivée, Lauren, tenez bon. »

Un virage en épingle la coupa. Elle tourna brutalement, s'attirant des coups de klaxons rageurs des quelques voitures sur la route à cette heure. Arrivée sur Milk Street, elle se gara en double file, ouvrit la portière, sauta sur ses pieds et posa fermement sa main sur son arme.

« Lauren ? »

Silence.

Elle avança lentement dans la rue, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir une silhouette dans l'obscurité. Tout était désert.

Un cri retentit, strident. Sans hésiter une seconde, Jane se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Avisant une ruelle, elle ne réfléchit qu'une seconde avant de tourner.

Elle tira son arme. La ruelle était sombre, et elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment la silhouette athlétique se précipiter dans sa direction.

Un poing entra en contact avec son visage. Elle sentit son nez craquer, le sang couler sur son visage.

Goût du sang, métallique, dans sa bouche, dans ses conduits respiratoires.

Partout.

Elle s'affaissa.

« T'as appelé les flics, salope ?, » cracha une voix masculine.

« Je…s'il vous plaît, » suppliait Lauren Smith, la panique évidente dans sa voix.

Jane grogna doucement. La douleur fusa à travers son visage. Elle se releva la plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, son pistolet pointé à l'aveuglette devant elle.

« Mains en l'air ! »

Des doigts fermes saisirent son poignet. Le tordirent en arrière. Bruit écœurant d'un os brisé. Elle lâcha le Glock. La douleur, encore. Partout dans son corps. Elle hurla, un cri rauque qui vrilla son cerveau de part en part.

« T'es venue toute seule, ma belle ? Pas très maligne. »

Jane tenta de discerner le visage de son agresseur dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, mais sa vision était floue, brouillée par les larmes qui coulaient sans interruption.

Elle parvint à entrevoir le canon d'un pistolet, pointé directement sur son crâne.

« Tu vas crever, » lui annonça la voix de l'homme, dépourvue de toute émotion.

Jane ouvrit la bouche, se trouva incapable de parler. S'affaissa contre le mur.

_Clac-clac, _fit le pistolet lorsque l'homme amorça. Jane voulut fermer les yeux, tout sauf voir sa propre mort en face d'elle, mais son corps refusa d'obéir.

Le canon, béant, s'approcha de son front.

Une sirène de police, au loin. Un cri de rage, celui d'une femme, l'exclamation furieuse de l'homme. La détonation sèche qui résonna aux oreilles de Jane.

Ce n'étais plus de la douleur. C'était de la torture. Son corps entier brûlait, se tordait de l'intérieur. Déchirure dans sa poitrine. Chaleur de l'hémoglobine qui s'écoulait hors de son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Jane tombe._

* * *

_….à suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** Rizzoli & Isles ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette fanfiction. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des affaires existantes est purement fortuite.

**Note de l'auteur**: Navrée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à mettre en ligne la suite et fin de ma fiction. J'ai mis un certain temps à être satisfaite de mon chapitre et j'en ai profité pour corriger quelques petites erreurs et incohérences des deux chapitres précédents. J'ose espérer que l'attente ne vous a pas découragés!

J'en profite pour annoncer que j'ai autre chose en préparation pour ce fandom, un Univers Alternatif cette fois-ci. Il sera en ligne dans le cours du mois.

**Après relecture, j'ai décidé que les violences n'étaient pas trop graphiques, et que je pouvais donc redescendre le rating à "T".**

La cadence est différente des deux chapitres précédents, le ton plus "doux", à défaut d'un meilleur terme. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire.

Passons aux choses sérieuses, voici la suite & fin de ma fiction. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant!

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Femme de 34 ans, blessure par balle, possible perforation du poumon, pertes de sang importantes. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est consciente ? Madame ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Jane tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le monde entier tournait. L'espace d'une seconde, elle entraperçut un plafond blanc qui défilait, avant que la lumière des néons ne l'aveugle. La douleur lui perforait le thorax, un battement constant et insupportable. Elle gémit.

« Madame, est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire votre nom ? »

« Jane…elle s'appelle Jane ! »

La voix de Maura était rendue saccadée par la panique. Chargée de sanglots.

« Docteur Isles, nous savons son nom. J'essaie simplement de vérifier son état. »

Malgré la souffrance, Jane fut prise d'une envie de rire, subite et surréaliste. Une idée stupide, car le gloussement qui secoua sa poitrine eût pour seul effet de rappeler à elle une nouvelle vague de nausée.

« Maura, » lui parvint une voix éraillée. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était la sienne.

« Jane ? Jane, oh mon dieu, Jane… »

Des mains fraîches se posèrent sur son front. Jane tenta de nouveau de forcer ses paupières à se soulever. Cette fois-ci, le visage de son amie lui apparut, vaguement flou. Elle vit les traînées laissées par les larmes sur le maquillage de Maura, ses lèvres craquées. Elle tenta un sourire. Le plafond continuait de défiler, rapide. Elle referma les yeux.

« Jane, comment te sens-tu ?, » entendit-elle. Le souffle de Maura était haché, comme si elle peinait à suivre la course du brancard. Sa tête recommença à tourner, un plaisant tournis qui parvint presque à lui faire oublier sa douleur.

« Comme un charme, M-Maura. Un dîner, ça te tente ? »

« Elle délire ? Oh, mon dieu, elle délire. Docteur, où l'emmenez-vous ? »

« Au bloc… Il faut opérer immédiatement pour sortir la balle. Son poumon… »

La voix s'estompa lentement, engloutie par le bourdonnement incessant qui enveloppait Jane. La dernière chose qu'elle enregistra fut le toucher reconnaissable entre tous des doigts fins de Maura qui repoussaient une mèche de ses cheveux.

Elle sourit, et se laissa tomber.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Un voile chuinte, un rideau si fin qu'il en est presque invisible. Agité par une douce brise, il ondule devant la fenêtre ouverte. Jane s'approche et regarde, fascinée, la dentelle en toile d'araignée blanche. Elle avance sur la pointe des pieds, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant. Elle regarde autour d'elle, et son cœur accélère. _

_Elle est dans la cuisine de son enfance, celle de ses grands-parents. Un rayon de soleil chaleureux glisse sur sa peau, et elle sent l'odeur qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps oubliée, ce mélange d'herbe coupée et de tarte aux pommes. Cette odeur qui lui rappelle la citronnade de sa grand-mère. Celle qu'elle lui servait dans de grands verres glacés lorsqu'elle rentrait dans la maison avec ses genoux écorchés et des brindilles dans ses cheveux. _

_Il lui semble entendre le rire de sa mère résonner dans la pièce, le staccato des « r » roulés et le bruit de fond rassurant des discussions en italien alors que toute la famille préparait le repas dans la cuisine. Il lui semble se revoir, bordée dans le lit de la petite chambre à l'étage, noyée sous cet édredon qu'elle détestait. Celui qui lui donnait toujours l'impression d'étouffer, d'être enterrée sous une masse plumeuse. Elle se souvient des mains rêches, mais étonnement tendres de sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle lui caressait la joue et lui soufflait « Buona notte, sogni d'oro* ». Après ça, elle oubliait l'édredon et fermait les yeux. S'endormait, bercée par le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge du séjour qui, toutes les heures, sonnait la cadence._

_Elle regarde de nouveau autour d'elle, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Elle ignore combien de temps elle passe debout dans la cuisine carrelée, à profiter de la douce brise apportée par l'extérieur, avant qu'une voix ne la prenne par surprise._

_« Jane ? » _

_Jane se retourne lentement et pousse une exclamation. Son regard parcourt Maura de haut en bas, sans honte. C'est Maura, sans aucun doute, mais elle est… différente. Aucun maquillage ne masque son visage. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, son expression plus détendue._

_Elle porte une longue robe blanche, qui couvre presque ses pieds nus._

_« Maura ? Que fais-tu là ? »_

_Maura sourit._

_« Je voulais te voir. Une dernière fois. » _

_« Une…une dernière fois, Maura ? » _

_« Avant que tu ne décides de rester ici. » _

_Jane regarde de nouveau autour d'elle. Rien n'a bougé, l'atmosphère est toujours emplie de cette paix intemporelle. _

_Et soudain, elle se souvient. Elle se souvient que sa nonna et son nonno** sont morts il y a des années, et que la maison a été vendue, l'argent partagé entre sa mère et son oncle. Elle se souvient de la balle qui a traversé son corps, de la douleur insupportable. Elle tâte sa poitrine, mais aucune plaie n'accroche la peau fine de ses doigts, aucune souffrance ne secoue son thorax. _

_« Je…,» commence-t-elle. Sa gorge est serrée et elle déglutit avec difficulté. « Je suis morte ? » _

_Maura sourit, son sourire privé, ce sourire doux qui éclaire ses yeux noisette. Elle secoue la tête. _

_« Non, tu n'es pas morte. » _

_« Grazie al cielo***, » murmure Jane, les yeux rivés sur son amie. Elle ne se rend compte qu'elle est retombée dans l'habitude d'enfance de parler italien que lorsqu'elle voit les yeux de Maura se plisser d'amusement._

_« Je dois partir, maintenant, Jane. »_

_Elle recule d'un pas, mais Jane l'arrête d'un geste._

_« Attends…et moi ? » _

_« C'est ton choix, Jane. » _

_« Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec moi ? Ici ? » _

_« Je ne peux pas, Jane. » Elle désigne la petite cuisine d'un geste. « Ce n'est pas mon monde. »_

_« C'est le mien, » dit Jane. Maura acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. « Mais tu es dans mon monde aussi, » reprend Jane. Plus doucement, elle ajoute « Tu es mon monde. » _

_La déclaration est venue naturellement, sans hésitation._

_Maura sourit de nouveau, les yeux éclairés de bonheur._

_« C'est ton choix, Jane. »_

_Jane ferme les yeux. Elle sait déjà quel sera son choix. Elle prononce les mots qu'elle s'est toujours refusé de dire, qu'elle s'est même refusé de _penser_._

_« Maura, je t'aime, » chuchote-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux._

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent avec difficulté, Jane était allongée dans un lit. La blancheur immaculée du plafond l'éblouit, et elle cligna des yeux. L'odeur épicée de la cuisine avait disparu, remplacée par celle de l'antiseptique. Stérile, sans âme. Le silence dans la pièce était assourdissant. Elle tourna la tête avec précaution, contempla le petit groupe qui la fixait, les expressions variant d'abasourdies à soulagées.

Sa mère fut la première à se précipiter vers elle.

« Jane, Jane, oh, mon bébé, » glapit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Jane grogna en sentant une pointe douloureuse traverser sa poitrine. Elle ne sentait plus son nez, et sa lèvre semblait fendue, parcourue de picotements.

« Maman, tu me fais mal, » marmonna-t-elle. Sa mère recula précipitamment, et Jane put voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Elle détourna la tête, un peu gênée.

Le son de sa voix sembla briser l'état catatonique des autres membres du petit groupe. Bientôt, Jane se trouva entourée par Frost, Korsak, Tommy et Frankie. Les sourires étaient éclatants, les voix teintées d'un soulagement non dissimulé. Le regard de Jane vogua sur les visages réjouis de ses amis, en attrapa un autre, brun et profond.

Maura.

Celle-ci se tenait un peu en retrait et regardait Jane, une expression sur le visage qui lui rappela tant celle de la Maura du rêve qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Sans réfléchir, elle tendit la main. Maura avança lentement, la saisit dans la sienne. Chaude, réelle. Jane l'agrippa, se raccrocha aux dernières fibres de la Maura qu'elle avait entrevu dans le brouillard de la morphine.

Elle perdit vite le fil du temps. Elle était à peine consciente du silence qui tombait au fur et à mesure que chaque personne s'éclipsait de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus dans la chambre qu'elle et Maura, toujours debout à côté du lit.

Dans le silence, les souvenirs revinrent à Jane, peu à peu. L'anxiété lui serra la gorge comme une patte griffue.

« Lauren ? Comment va Lauren ?, » demanda-t-elle en regardant Maura.

Maura sourit.

« Elle va bien, quelques contusions mineures. Elle t'a sauvé la vie, tu sais. »

Jane hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait du canon pointé sur son front, du cri de Lauren lorsqu'elle avait dévié l'arme avec rage. Du visage de l'homme…

« Et l'agresseur ?, » demanda-t-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser la panique transparaître dans son ton. Si elle y parvint, le rythme paniqué de son cœur la trahit, emplissant la salle de 'bip-bip' pressants.

« Du calme, Jane, » murmura Maura en se penchant sur elle, l'inquiétude visible sur son beau visage, « il est au poste en ce moment même. Il a tout avoué. Il n'avait pas de raison de tenir sa langue. Il a été engagé par quelqu'un du _Massachussetts Safety Center _pour s'occuper de Lauren. Il nous a donné toutes les informations nécessaires pour que l'on retrouve son employeur dans les plus brefs délais.

« Mais…pourquoi Lauren ?, » demanda Jane, perplexe.

Maura grimaça.

« Lauren avait visiblement commencé à creuser les barrières de sécurité dans l'espoir de trouver une brêche. Elle a réussi à remonter jusqu'à Sammy Boyd, et après avoir piraté son ordinateur, elle a découvert son employeur. Visiblement, les informaticiens du MSC surveillaient l'ordinateur et sont remontés jusqu'à elle. »

Jane laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et grogna.

« Elle aurait dû m'appeler au moment même où elle a découvert quelque-chose… C'était du suicide ! »

Maura hocha la tête et son pouce caressa minutieusement la paume de Jane.

« J…J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi, Jane. Le médecin a dit qu'il s'en serait fallu d'une minute et tu… »

Sa voix se brisa et Jane détourna son regard du plafond, à court de mots. Que dire ? _Je suis désolée_ semblait fade et plat. Elle se contenta de serrer plus fort la main de Maura dans la sienne.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

Jane se figea. Son cœur avait raté un battement, audible.

« Pardon ?, » tenta-t-elle en espérant de tout cœur avoir mal entendu.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, » répéta Maura. « Juste avant de te réveiller. »

La bouche de Jane se dessécha. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, s'expliquer, tout nier.

Aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la menace des larmes brûler sous ses paupières.

« Jane… »

Elle ne voulait pas regarder Maura. Elle ne _pouvait _pas voir le rejet écrit sur son visage, la colère, le dégoût.

« Jane, regarde-moi. »

Quelque-chose dans la voix de Maura, quelque-chose d'indéfinissable, força Jane à obéir. Elle tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie. Elle y trouva une tendresse si immense qu'elle sentit de nouveau ses yeux piquer.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, Jane. Lorsque tu seras rétablie. »

Jane hocha la tête sans un mot.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. »

Jane desserra la prise de sa main sur celle de Maura. Celle-ci recula d'un pas. Elle semblait nerveuse, les pommettes rouges et les yeux brillants. Une seconde s'écoula sans qu'aucune d'elles ne prononce un mot.

Maura l'embrassa.

Un frôlement de lèvres à peine, avant qu'elle ne recule. Sans que Jane ne puisse répondre au baiser.

Maura sourit nerveusement, les yeux écarquillés. Pour la première fois, elle semblait dépouillée de son habituel self-control et jouait anxieusement avec la manche de son pull de mohair.

« On…parlera. Je te le promets. »

Jane hocha la tête, trop choquée pour songer à répondre de façon audible.

Maura se racla la gorge, fit un geste embarrassé de la main et sortit de la chambre.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Jane cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle songea qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se reposer, la tête bourdonnante de questions sans réponses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le soleil brillait timidement sur les rues de Boston. Le printemps pointait doucement son nez, amenant avec lui le retour d'un beau temps hésitant. La lumière était moins crue, adoucissait les angles des paysages urbains. Sous l'œil indulgent de leurs parents, un petit groupe d'enfant se poursuivaient en riant. Des vieilles dames jetaient du pain au canard, les oiseaux chantaient.

Jane Rizzoli fulminait.

« Trois mois, Maura ! Trois _foutus _mois sans travailler, et Cavanaugh m'a _ri au nez_ quand je lui ai dit que j'étais prête à reprendre ! »

Maura haussa un sourcil.

« C'est peut-être parce que tu n'es _pas _ prête à reprendre. »

Jane grogna et se frappa le front, exaspérée.

« Pas toi aussi, Maura ! Tu es supposée me soutenir, pas m'enfoncer ! »

Son regard était tourné vers le terrain de jeu, mais Maura leva les yeux au ciel si fort qu'elle put presque l'_entendre._

« Jane, » commença-t-elle de ce ton docte qui donnait à Jane envie de l'étrangler. « La balle a brisé plusieurs de tes côtes et a perforé l'un de tes poumons. Ce n'est pas une blessure dont on guérit en si peu de temps. »

« _Trois mois._ » répéta Jane, insistante.

« Combien de temps as-tu fait ton jogging ce matin ?, » demanda soudain Maura.

Jane se renfrogna et reporta son attention sur le gobelet de café estampillé Starbucks qu'elle avait coincé entre ses genoux, dans un équilibre précaire. Elle n'aimait pas la direction dans laquelle allait cette conversation.

« Vingt minutes,» grommela-t-elle.

« Combien de temps en faisais-tu avant d'être blessée ? »

« Quarante minutes, » murmura Jane. L'amertume dans sa voix était sans équivoque.

« Oh, Jane, » dit Maura d'un ton radoucie. « Je sais que tu tournes en rond comme un lion en cage lorsque tu n'es pas sur le terrain en train d'attraper des méchants, mais…patiente encore un peu. D'ici un mois, tu devrais avoir retrouvé tes capacités. »

Jane hocha la tête, incapable de contredire Maura lorsqu'elle lui souriait, radieuse, les cheveux rendus brillants par un rayon de soleil peu farouche.

Deux mois, vingt-deux jours, huit heures et trente minute s'étaient écoulés depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Quelques jours après, Frost l'avait informée de l'arrestation du commanditaire du tueur à gage qui lui avait tiré dessus.

Elles n'avaient toujours pas parlé.

Jane savait que rien n'était oublié. Le baiser flottait parfois entre elles, comme un écran de fumée qu'un rien pouvait dissiper.

Maura avait promis.

Jane attendait.

Elle tourna son regard vers son amie. Se rendit compte que celle-ci la fixait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Moi aussi, » souffla Maura, si doucement que Jane ne l'aurait pas entendue si elle n'avait pas été assise proche. Assez proche pour que leurs genoux se touchent.

Jane fronça les sourcils, s'apprêta à demander des explications.

Avant que leur conversation de l'hôpital ne lui revienne à l'esprit.

Avant qu'elle ne se souvienne.

« _Tu m'as dit je t'aime, » _avait murmuré Maura.

Jane se pencha vers son amie, hésitante. Le cœur battant comme un tambour dans sa poitrine. Un regard interrogateur.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, plus assurées que la première fois. Jane répondit, de toute son âme, de tout son corps, l'esprit soudainement clair, libéré du brouillard de l'incertitude qui l'avait enveloppé durant les mois précédents. Comme si sa chute venait de s'arrêter brutalement, comme si elle pouvait enfin se relever.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, la main de Maura s'était glissée dans la sienne.

Une légère brise se leva, jouant dans les boucles brunes de Jane.

Elle sourit et serra la main de Maura dans la sienne.

Le vent avait le goût de promesse.

* * *

_*Buona notte, sogni d'oro : littéralement "Bonne nuit, Rêves d'or" ; équivalent français: "Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves" [**IT**]  
_

_** nonna & nonno: Mamy et Papy  
_

_*** Grazie al cielo: Grâce au Ciel / Dieu soit loué _

* * *

Note de fin: Voilà qui clôt ma première incursion de le fandom de Rizzoli & Isles. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que ce ne sera pas la dernière !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, chaque review me fait plaisir :)_  
_


End file.
